recked
by dari1992
Summary: beaten,she runs away to esacape her abusive mother
1. Chapter 1

"Sweetheart, bed NOW" my mom yelled, I rushed off to bed. My mom was mean, I had bruises from her. She hit me when she got mad, which was almost every day. I trust barley any one, they all hit me. I planed to run away very soon, I heard her heavy foot steps coming to my room. She slapped my face, and hit my arm yelling "why did you make your father leave me, it was your fault he died!" with her last punch she left. My face hurt badly, my lip was busted and a black eye. I packed my things in a little bag. Walked to my window, opened it up. Threw my sack over my shoulder and went out the window. As I walked down the little path I never ounce looked back, I took to the woods so no one would see me. I found a hollow tree and camped out there, the next morning I was on my way. I used all my money and flew to a place were my parents would never find me, Forks. I got off the plane 3 hours later (don't know how long it takes to get there so plz go with it) to find the place with a lot of people. I walked out of the air port, and to the houses. I found one that was abounded so I took shelter there. I looked into the mirror to see me face black and blue. I undressed and looked into the mirror; my whole body was black and blue. I dressed, and walked to the dresser and found a hoodie, shoved it over my head. Putting the hood up, I walked through the town. Some guy seen me and gave me $67.00 saying "this will help, I noticed you didn't look so well and thought you needed this more than me" after handing it to me he ran off. I walked into the store and bought food and other things with the money. Then, began to walk home, the thing that scared me most, was when I got there. I seen a silver Volvo, it looked very expensive. When I walked into the house I seen seven people, three girls and four boys. "Can I help you?" I managed to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

They all looked at me, "let me introduce ourselves, I'm Carlisle, my wife Esme, the kids Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward" Carlisle informed me. "My name is Meggie, Meg for short" I told them. "We heard you were moving to the town and thought….." Alice said, but stopped "what happened to your face" she had noticed the bruises that toke up most of my face. "My mom gets mad and I'm her personal punching bag" I told them. "You poor child" Esme said, coming to me and examined my face.

"You look like you got in a fight with a bear" Emmett said, while chuckling. "Laugh it up Emmett" I told him. "Trust me, I will" he told me right back, Esme looked hesitant. "What's wrong Esme" I asked her. "I was wondering, if u wanted u could stay with us, till u got better" she said. "Thank you Esme, I'll take you up on your offer" I told her. The boys helped me bring my stuff in the car. I froze when I saw the house/mansion. "Wow" was all that came out my mouth. "Like" Esme asked. "Love" was the only word I could get out. "I'm glad you love it" she said as she guided me inside. We spent the whole day unpacking, shopping, and getting things for my room. Everything was going fine, till weeks later. It was a warm night; all of my new families were in the front, weird to say it still. I heard a knock on the door, I was sure everyone else could. Edward turned to me a scared look on his face "go to your room Meg" was all he had to say, I sped to my room. "Where is she" asked a familiar, it was my old mom. "I don't know who you're talking about" I heard Esme say. "My daughter Meg" _she_ said. "No one here by that name" Esme said. "Thank you then, I'll be on my way. If you see her call me" _she_ said. "Will do" Esme said, the door closed and I heard the car leave. Weeks later I began to become sick. I got so bad I couldn't eat or drink. That's when Carlisle came in, "you have a choice, you can either die here or have a new life" he said. "The second" I managed to say. He brought his face to my throat, that's when I felt the pain. I closed my eyes tightly not wanting to show how much pain I was in. That day is when I had got the best family ever…


End file.
